1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a striding exerciser that may be folded to a compact configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several typical striding exercisers have been developed for simulating walking exercises. However, most of the typical striding exercisers comprise a complicated configuration that occupies a huge volume and that may not be easily manufactured. In addition, the striding exercises may not be folded to a compact configuration.
The present invention has arisen to provide a striding exercisers that may be folded.